


say goodbye to safe and sound

by Ashleymoshow



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: CMBYN heart eyes, CMBYN writing challenge, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleymoshow/pseuds/Ashleymoshow
Summary: A little bit of domestic fluff for the cmbyn heart eyes writing challenge!  Title is taken from "Youth" by Troye Sivan.  I was inspired byKidsby Lookingforatardis





	say goodbye to safe and sound

Timotheé stretched out across the king bed, letting feeling come back into his limbs. The spot next to him was warm but empty. The sheets messy and slept in. He yawned before grabbing a shirt and heading out into the kitchen. The smell of crackling bacon and freshly brewed coffee filled his senses. “Hey sleepy head….” came a voice from the kitchen. Timotheé smiled and wrapped his arms around the tall blonde. “Good morning” he spoke into Armie’s back. Armie turned around to wrap his arms around the smaller brunette. “I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to having an in house chef at my beck and call.” Armie smiled into Timotheé’s curls. “It’s just breakfast. You don’t gush this hard when I grill out for you.”

Timotheé grabbed a plate and put some bacon and pancakes on it before taking a seat. “Did she say what time she was going to come over?” he asked over a bite of pancakes. “She should be here any minute” said Armie as he was finishing up cooking. Just then there was a knock at the door. Armie went to go answer it and Ford and Harper came barreling into the apartment into Timmy’s arms. “Uncle Teemy, Uncle Teemy!” they both cried as he scooped them into a big hug. “Oh my gosh you two, I missed you so much!” Elizabeth stood at the door with their bags, enough outfits packed for a over a week of activities. “How was the flight?” Armie asked as he took the bags from her. “It wasn’t terrible. You know Harper flies like a pro. Ford is slowly getting better” she smiled as she looked over his shoulder at Timmy embracing their children. It wasn’t always this easy doing the drop offs. When their relationship first became public knowledge she was a little sour at how the news was going to affect her and her businesses but overtime she had warmed to them as a twosome and the three of them had formed a unique family dynamic.

“So I’ve got some meetings in town tonight and tomorrow then I’m heading to Texas for a week to work on some stuff for the bakery. I’ll pick them up around the 14th?” “Sounds good” Armie nodded, looking over to Timmy who was being told about all the cool things Harper saw in the airport. After Liz left Armie turned around to face the three loves of his life “Okay, who wants some pancakes?”

After breakfast they were cleaning up the kitchen when Armie heard a loud “OW!” coming from the living room. “Harper?” he called for his oldest. “Yes daddy?” “Did you hurt your little brother?” Armie knew that Harper and Ford liked to rough house sometimes and being that she was almost two years older than her brother she was quite bigger than him until recently. “No daddy.” “Hops, what did we say about lying?” “Lying is bad and I shouldn’t do it but I’m NOT lying daddy, honest!” Armie was perplexed. If she wasn’t picking on Ford, then what happened? He poked his head around the corner and saw Timmy with tears in his eyes. “Um, what’s going on here?” “FORD BIT ME!” Timmy said as he was holding onto his arm. Harper started laughing imitating the Charlie Bit Me videos that were popular before she was even born. “I was helping him with his blocks and he just turned his head and just….OW!” Timmy yelped again as Ford was laughing with his arm in his mouth. “Hey buddy, what are you doing?” Armie went to grab Ford but he was latched on. “Armie, you really need to get a muzzle for him. I didn’t think teething was supposed to be this hard!” After Ford finally dislodged Timmy’s arm from his mouth Armie went to inspect it. There were teeth marks and a bright red ring where his mouth was. Luckily he didn’t break skin. Armie pressed his lips to the wound and smiled at Timmy through his eyelashes. “Sorry about that….” “Well at least there’s no doubt who his father is” Timmy rubbed his arm and smiled “At least he doesn’t like leaving bruises like his daddy.”


End file.
